There She Goes
by Kendra Doyle
Summary: 'He' watches and thinks about 'Her'.


Title: There She Goes

Author: Kendra Doyle

Summary: 'He' watches and thinks about 'Her'. 

Disclaimer: Joss is evil. He owns Buffy. Hide. 

Spoilers: None. At all. Unless you don't want to know Giles'.. oops. Name. 

Rating: G

Author's Note: Again, it's Laura's fault that I'm posting this. It's not my fault. A-at all. *Voice shakes* Please, please review? 

__

There she goes

There she goes again

Racing through my brain

And I just can't contain

This feeling that remains

He felt his heart start to jump painfully in his chest when he saw her. There she was again, coming through the door. -Why does she have to DO it like that?- He wondered, panicked. He ignored the sweat stinging the palms of his hands and attempted to look back at what he had been doing nonchalantly. -Oh, god. What *was* I doing?- His eyes slowly crept back up to her. She was talking to Giles, not looking his way. -Phew. - A horrible thought came to him. -What if she.. Oh no! She's doing it. I can't take this! - 

He winced as she tucked some hair behind her ear. -Hair. Ha! It wasn't simply hair; it was the thread gods used to embroider with. It was silk fallen from the stars and sent here to torture him.. - For the thousandth time he wondered what it would feel like to touch it. He knew it would be so soft and smooth. He imagined it would glide right through his fingers and settle again by her shoulder, as if taunting him because he couldn't ever quite reach it. Or her. 

She turned from Giles and faced where he was standing. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, like in those old romances where the girl turns to the guy, the music swells and the girl always seems to have a slight glow around her. Just like she did. He just wished it really were in slow motion because then he would have more time to look away. He finally managed to, but just before he focused on the ground -Nice wood floor. Seems high quality, probably last a good ten years.- he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

Those were the eyes that kept him up at night, haunting him. Well, not really, but once he could swear a Barbie was watching him with the exact same expression that *would* haunt him if.. Anyway, they were captivating eyes. He had always wanted to look into her eyes, studying each detail. The way her eyelid folded around it just so. The way the colors all blended together to create that one, beautiful shade. But then, if he stared into her eyeballs for several minutes, she would get that expression. The confused one that basically states 'What the hell are you doing?' Sometimes she even said it, thus providing aid for the visually impaired. -What a giving person.- But he didn't like that look. Especially when it came with being hit. He tried to avoid that. It hurt. He didn't think she had noticed him looking at her Of course, it was hard to tell by the floor's expression. It never wanted to give away information. So, he said goodbye to the floor and thanked for being such a nice focal point and then looked up again. 

At first he didn't know where she was. -She moved?! That should not be allowed.- He then mentally kicked him self and looked around the room. There she was. In the corner, *looking at books. * Wow. That act alone was almost enough to bring him to his knees, begging her to do it more often. She selected one and started walking across the room. He quickly closed his jaw when he realized it was hanging open. It was impossible to drag his gaze away from her *now*, so he watched. He admired the way she moved, the way she always carried herself with dignity without looking stuck up. The way her feet swept across the floor, as if gravity itself was set on showing her off. And the way her hands held the book, firmly but gently, at just the right level. She looked a bit concerned; a frown crossed her face. He longed to help her, to ask what was wrong. But try as he might, his mouth wouldn't cooperate. No words would come out. She reached Giles again and opened the book. She pointed a part out and said something he couldn't distinguish. Of course, the ringing in his ears didn't help.

Giles looked at the book and also said something. She nodded, handed him the book and *left*. Out the door. Gone. He felt deflated, like a balloon someone had blown halfway up and then laughed evilly and let all the air out. -She was here, caused me brutal mental anguish, and left. Story of my life.- He shook his head, stunned. Then a smile started on his lips. -God, I love that girl.-


End file.
